


Why Are Group Chats A Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Why Did I Write This?, cant tag, daddy - Freeform, hate then love, i wrote instead of sleeping, might be some smut later on, to much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander loses a bet and has to ask his crush out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my frist time writing so sorry if it isn't perfect this is going to be a short chapter and I will update weekly

to: FrenchFry- do I have to do it? I mean it was a dumb bet and you only won cause you have more money

 

FrenchFry- Yes you have to and just because I was able to buy John the better birthday gift means nothing

 

To: FrenchFry- it's no fair I don't wanna ask him out can you do it

 

FrenchFry- No Alexander now go ask him out

 

Alexander hated himself for making stupid bets. He also hated that he had to ask out his stupid rival Thomas Jefferson. Why did he even think that was a good bet. Alex just wanted to distract himself from the whole thing when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in"

"Oh hi Madison" Alex said softly

Alex didn't hate Madison but didn't like him either.

"Hi Hamilton " He said confidently 

"What do you need"

"We have a meeting today don't forget and I wanted to drop off some paper work"he said quickly 

"B"

Alex was cut off by Madison running out of his office and slamming his door. That was odd of him but Alex didn't question it. He forgot about the whole thing and just started on his paper work. Not even 30 minutes later his phone starts going off. They were all coming from the group chat.

 

FrenchFry- Alex is asking out Jefferson

Turtle- no way.. your kidding me

FrenchFry- yup and he has to do it within this week

SpyBoy- omg Jefferson is going to break him

Turtle- I feel bad for Alex 

FrenchFry- I am sure he'll be okay

Alex set his phone down regretting his life choices. He just wanted to forget about the fact he was going to have to ask out the hottest guy in the office. Alex knew he was nothing compared to Jefferson and his abs and his sweet smelling hair. He knew he was going to be laughed at for doing it, but he had to. 

*******

When it was twelve Alex made his way to the meeting room slowly. When he got to the door he hesitated because he knew he didn't want to face his rival knowing that this would probably be the last time he could do it. Alex stood there when Jefferson came up behind him.

"You gonna stand there or open the door"  
He's says annoyed 

"Ugh I was getting to it okay relax"

"Whatever Hamilton"

 

*******

The meeting was over and Alex wanted to ask Thomas out and get it over with. When everyone is gone leaving just him and Thomas he thought it would be a good time. 

"Jefferson"

"Hamilton"

"I have a question"

"Well make it worth my while"

"Ugh do..do"

"Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna speak actual words"

"Can you be quiet and let me finish please"

"Sure"

Jefferson sits down in his seat looking up at Alexander waiting for him to ask the question.

"Do you wanna go out with me sometime"


	2. DATE

"Really"Alex was shocked by how quick he got a response. Alex was expecting Jefferson to laugh and him, or make him his bitch." Uh isn't sure what people say when they want to do something?" Jefferson silghty annoyed by Hamilton response." Well then how about this Saturday 3:35 the coffee shop on York Rd."Alex was nervous this was a joke and if it was he was going to be crushed.

"Okay that's fine, but I swear if your late." Jefferson at this point was blushing and just wanted to get out of there." I won't don't worry." As soon as Alex said that he was out of the meeting room. 

Alex had always admired Jefferson and his lips,abs,hips,thighs. In all honesty Jefferson was thicc and Alex loved that about him.

 

FrenchFry- so how did it go???

To FrenchFry- well

FrenchFry- DID HE SAY YE

To FrenchFry- yes

FrenchFry- OMG I AM PLANING YOU FUCKING WEDDING NOW

To FrenchFry- fuck off dude

FrenchFry- never ;) wait do you have a date with him

To FrenchFry- yeah this Saturday 

FrenchFry- oh well my child enjoy the sex

To FrenchFry- Fuck Off

FrenchFry- Whaaattt ;;;;)))

*********  
"I sitting at the back table"

"Oh, I see you be over in a sec."

Alex sat down at the table wearing a blue crop top, white high wasted shorts and a pastel pink sweater." Why in the hell are you wearing that." Thomas was honestly surprised on how good that looked on his figure."Ugh cause it's my body and I will wear what I goddamn please." 

Alex settle down and was happy it was going really well no one was dead yet so it was going well." Why did you even wanna go on a date with me in the frist place." Alex being the Alex that won't shut up explained the bet and how he lost." So this is all for show you don't like me?" 

"No, I do I was just afraid to ask you out."

Thomas was blushing and he quietly told Alex how he felt to. Before the date was over they got each other's phone number when Alex kissed Thomas on the cheek.

"See ya Monday."

With that Alex was gone and both, and both men were pleased with the date.

*ding ding ding*

oh shit the group chat

Turtle- how did the date go??

SpyBoy- I hope it went well

SpyBoy- I never knew Thomas could have feelings for people

Work!#1- Thomas can have feelings for people sometimes they just don't come out the right was

Work!#2- Angelica right just don't think because they don't show it they don't care.

FrenchFry- well Alex told me Thomas didn't even hesitate.

FuckLee- Omg Jefferson is gonna make Hamilton his bitch

Turtle- No he's not

FuckLee- You sure

FrenchFry- I know Thomas I doubt he would do that

FuckLee- okay whatever you say

Alex put his phone back in his pocket and tried to ignore Lee. He just couldn't wait till he could see Thomas again. When he got to his apartment he floped right on his couch and feel asleep until

*ding ding ding*


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has dates with T.Jeff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this chapter with a messed up hand so

Monday Morning 

Alex woke up earlier then he should have seeing he had to be at work at 9 and it was 5:30. Alex tried to look his best today wearing his best clothes, and he even took the time to do his hair.

He arrived at work early it only being 8. There was no one there except Madison who came in at 7. He was standing at the coffee machine in the break room on his phone.

"Hey Madison"

Madison stood there looking at Alex like he had just seen God. "Wow Alex you look surprisingly nice today." For once there was no annoyance, shyness, or hate in his voice. "Oh thanks, and when you see Thomas can you tell him to come to my office." Alex said assuming Madison at some point was going to talk to Thomas." Ugh sure I guess." And with that Alex was gone.

 

Alex waited 2 hours in his office doing pointless paperwork. He enjoyed doing it most of the time but he couldn't wait to talk to Thomas. All he wanted to do was to talk to him again like they did on there date. Thomas was so sweet and kind that's all Alex ever wanted in a man.

"Mister Hamilton?" His assistant asked basically bursting into his office. Well Alex couldn't be mad at her because she was honestly almost as sweet as Eliza.

"Yes"

"Mister Jefferson wanted to see you."

Alex sat there for a moment and just stared at her. Alex wanted to see Thomas not the other way around. Alex wasn't mad to much cause all he really wanted to do was see Thomas. Alex got up said thank you and made his long walk to Thomas' office. When he finally got there he became nervous for no reason. He knew he could talk to Thomas but he still felt scared. The door swung open not even a minute after he got there.

"Ugh there you are." Thomas said taking Alex by the arm and dragging him into his office." You wanted to talk?" Alex said sitting down as Thomas walked around to his desk." Yes Alex I wanted to talk about us." Alex sat there in shock as the just stared ThomasFuckingJeffersonwanted to get personal with him." Okay what about us?" Alex finally said after like 2 minutes. "How do you feel about going out with me to lunch today." Alex was confused and you know how Alex can't shut up." So you mean like you and me go out on a lunch date like right now on the spot and your dead serious." Alex said all of it so fast Thomas only caught half of it,but still made sense of the important parts." Yes I am asking you out on a lunch date now let's go cause I already made plans." 

With that Alex and Thomas were at the restaurant. They got placed at a table near the back. Alex could tell it was expensive and felt weird in a place like this. The lunch date went by fast. Faster then Alex would have like but he didn't let that get him down. His hopes were brought back up when Thomas ask Alex if he wanted to have dinner with him Friday night. Alex said yes with no hesitation and now was anxious for it to be Friday.

******

Friday came around soon enough. When Alex got home from work that day he couldn't find anything to wear. When his phone started going off like crazy.

Work#1- Alex is it True you have a date with Jefferson tonight?

Turtle- I thought that was a one night thing?

Work#1-word around my part of the office is Alex has a hot date tonight.

FrenchFry-why do I have to be in France I am missing all the good stuff

After that Alex was done reading there texts he needed to find something to wear. He decided on a black turtleneck, sleeveless croptop and white high waisted jeans. He had to admit he looked a little basic, but tonight his goal was to get in bed with Thomas. Then he checked himself out made sure he looked fine and was on his way to Thomas' place.


	4. Is it Hot in Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's maggles!! 
> 
> I'm gonna be writing some/most smut scenes cause I asked and so I am I hope I can do a good job. Enjoy!!

The drive to Thomas' wasn't too long, but Alex could feel a lingering feeling in his stomach that made him feel super nervous. 

 

*ding ding ding*

Frenchfry- so americano did you get to ride your daddy yet?! ;)

To Frenchfry-no I'm still on my way so stop fucking texting me while I'm driving Frenchy!:)

 

Frenchfry- okay tho. Bye bitch ;)

 

 

As soon as Alex had finished texting Lafayette he realized he was already at Thomas' house so he grabbed his bag made sure his hair was in place in the car mirror and made his way across the apartment complex' parking lot making loud clicking noises from his high ass heels. He had to admit he was slaying every bitch in the world even though he was sacrificing his life to walk in them.

 

*knock knock*

 

"One second!" 

 

Alex was startled when after a few seconds the door swung open and there standing in from of him was a shirtless thomasfuckingjefferson.

 

"Oh sorry. I was still getting ready. Why didn't you call or text me dumbass?" 

 

"Oh umm sorry I forgot to."

Alex felt shy again even though he was slaying in those heels. They helped a little thang added a lot of height to his 5".

 

When Alex stepped inside the home he could smell a sweet savory scent coming from a certain direction.

 

"I made mac and cheese cause that's all I had sorry, and I have wine in the fridge help yourself. Just don't break anything dumbass!"

 

Alex was about to burst into tears because just the thought of eating mac and cheese with fancy wine was just too funny for some reason.

 

Alex grabbed two wine glasses from a cabinet and two plates and utensils for the both of them. Alex felt comfortable in the warmth of this home. 

 

Everything was going to be all innocent and perfect till Alex and Thomas both had drank 2 bottles of wine and were going at each other.

 

"You know I all ways thought you had the best body in the office Alex? I mean you got toned muscles, but your ass gets me hard just thinking about it! I'm hard right now!" 

Thomas had just confessed so much to Alex and Alex replied with a lot of confidence.

 

"Your hard? Well than daddy. I can fix that right up for you?"

Things had escalated from a kindergarten graduation party with max and cheese and grape juice to a fucking r rated movie!

 

"Yeah? If you think you can do so 'babe' then go ahead!"  
Thomas had desired this for all of his time working with Alex at the office because when he saw that sweet ass of his! Damn he had masturbation material for MONTHS!

 

"Okay daddy. Just one second."

Alex had left to run to the bathroom to prepare himself for Thomas' over exaggeratingly huge dick, but Alex had come ready with lube and condoms. 

 

Alex was in the bathroom for almost 10 minutes and Thomas' dick wasn't getting any bigger thinking about what Alex was going to do so he went to the bathroom and opened the door to find Alex with his fingers knuckle deep in his sweet plump ass.

 

"Damn. Your coming with me."

Thomas suddenly grabbed Alex , well not elike picked him up and practically ran to his bedroom.

 

"Daddy! I wasn't finished!" 

Alex was a little flustered, but had to show Thomas how good he was in bed so that Alex could keep this man forever.

 

Thomas had gotten up to find a bottle of lube in his drawer and while he was doing that Alex had gotte up on his hands and knees eating for the time to strike when his daddy got back.

"Daddy?" Alex asked ever so innocently 

"Can I ride you, since it's our first time together?"

Thomas was just about ready to actually cum on Alex's face, but held back his urges and agreed to Alex's request.

 

"Sure baby. Only if your ass is faceing me?"

 

"Okay daddy. I'm already lubed up so I'm gonna lower down now!"

 

"Nnnhn fuck!"  
Alex had underestimated Thomas' size, but once it was inside he could feel it throbbing for more pleasure.

"Fuck babe your so tight! Are you a virgin?"

 

Thomas had always wondered that so I guess it was time to ask.

 

"Pfft! no"

Alex had a hard time saying those words because of Thomas' dick thrusting into his ass.

 

"Fuck. Baby I'm about to cum? Do you think you can take it?"

Even though Thomas was a jerk he still cared for his new boyfriend.

 

"Yeah!"

 

"daddy....... cum........ in........ m-me!"

 

"Thank you for asking so nicely, my little princess!"

 

Finally Thomas and Alex had come together and all was bliss.

 

"Do you like after sex cuddles?"

Alex had been a little startled by the question but answered anyway try to "demount" his noble stead. 

"Yeah I love them."

Alex answered with a smile so bright Thomas would be blind, but he had seen too much to forget. 

 

" we should probably get cleaned up first too right"

 

"No. I wanna cuddle."

Alex lived cuddles so he wanted to stay like that until Thomas basically dragged him into the bath with him.

 

Alex's life had a new and beautiful start to it. And he loved every bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's not the best but I'm just a beginner so i hope it's good. I forgot kisses and such I was in a rush instead of sleeping in writing this so that's why


	5. Morning Kisses

When Alexander had woken up he felt a sense of warmth around his whole body, something he was so use to it was like it was always there.

"Good morning princess~" 

Alex had been greeted by a gruff but loving voice he loved to hear call out his pet name.

"Good morning love"

 

 

It had been 4 months since Thomas and Alex had gotten together and already Alex had moved into his sweet boyfriends luxury apartment.  
Alex wasn't just in this relationship because Thomas had a really nice house or a beautiful body he adored like Jesus,no Alex loved Thomas so much. Alex loved Thomas so much that if he wanted anything from Alex hugs,kisses,cuddles,pleasure,anything really. Alex would be glad , more than glad to do these little acts of love for his true love.

 

"Are we off today Alex?" 

Thomas was making lunch when he almost forgot what their schedule was for today.

"No, but since it is our day off we should spend it together watching The Little Mermaid?"

Alex absolutely loved The Little Mermaid. His childhood wasn't much, but his mother owned the movie so Alex would watch it continuously till he knew every word to the songs and script.

*ding ding ding*

Frenchfry- so americano how's living life in luxury like?

To Frenchfry- why do you even need to fuckin know Frenchy??

 

To frenchfry- oh I gotta go bye

 

 

"Thomas!? Is there anything else you wanna do today. I mean we fuck almost every day so I think we both need a break."

 

"Well Princess I was thinking, we could just have a little time together. We should just relax or take a break?"

 

Alex felt like he heard those words before but brushed it off and looked lovingly into Thomas' beautiful eyes.

"Okay baby, if that's what you wanna do?!"

 

Alex had gotten up to find The Little Mermaid DVD and Thomas went into the kitchen to bring their lunch of Dino chicken nuggets and apple juice to their coffee table.

"Really Dino nuggets and apple juice?"

Alex was bursting out in laughter. He truly loved his Thomas.

 

"Come on princess hurry up I want my little baby to sit on my lap."

Alex wasn't expecting for Thomas to be so daring in the middle of the day, but he did love Thomas so he quickly inserted the disk and ran to the couch where he dropped down onto Thomas' lap and gave a light kiss to his partner's cheek before he snuggled into the lap he was in.

 

"Alex? How do you stay so li-"

"SHSHSDDH"   
Alex had shushed Thomas because the movie was about to start. Alex was eating a chicken nugget so a few clumps of Dino got on Thomas and he just laughed it off.

 

"mhmm"

After 10 minutes in the movie Thomas had taken advantage of Alex in his lap so he started playing with Alex and finding some sweet spots on his neck and back.

"Ah!"

Right below his neck was where Alex probably ft the most pleasure without penetration or masturbating.

 

"Thomas! Wait we're supposed to be watching the mov-AH!"

 

Thomas had done it again. Attacking Alex on his very sensitive neck.

"Thomas your hard. why"

 

"Well cause you such a fucking cute baby!"

Alex was a little angry, but I guess it couldn't be helped.


	6. Nobody needs to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A WHOLE LOT OF FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am dying but I wanted to add on so instead of studying I did this

Alex and Thomas were still not official at work. The only people who knew was Laf and Angelica, but Angelica never told anyone. Thomas wasn't all for PDA he was fine with other people, but he didn't like to take part in it. Alex was fine with that nothing was going to be different anyway. Alex liked people not knowing it gave him kind of a mysterious look. Alex would sneak into Thomas' office and give him kiss or bring him small gifts, but what Alex really loved to give him was his letters.

The letters took lots of time to make because he wanted every sentence to be perfect. He spent most of his time writing his letters then doing his actual work. On one letter he once spent a week writing and didn't sleep the whole week. Thomas didn't mind as long as he was happy. Alex's friends on the other hand became quite worried. He stoped talking to most of them after he started to date Thomas. The only person he would really talk to was Lafayette.

During the cabinet meetings Washington could tell something was up. Thomas was acting fine, but Alex had seemed distracted for the last couple of meetings. He had almost seemed like he lost all interest in trying to pass his debt plan. Which he had all he wanted to do was keep writing for Thomas but he knew he couldn't, or at least not in there. So he thought every word out and how it would effect him instead. So Washington had to go to extremes. He decided to hold a meeting of all Hamilton friends.

"You are probably wondering the same thing I am right now with Thomas and Alex." Everyone just sat there and silently agreed. Thomas was sitting in the back with Madison hoping he could get out of it." I would like each of you to go around and tell me what each of you have noticed different so we can try to put the pieces together." Thomas wasn't listening to Washington or anyone else. All he could think about was going home and falling asleep right next to Alex.

"Thomas........Thomas?"

Thomas shook his head and looked at Washington confused." Ugh yes" Now the spot light was on Thomas and he felt the pressure sink in." What have you noticed different about Hamilton?" Thomas doesn't know how to respond so instead of saying helpful information he says the first thing he can think of." Ugh how would I know I could careless about the little shit and what he stands for and if he's not doing anything helpful you might as well fire him." Thomas says that so fast it takes him a second to catch his breath. After that Washington tells everyone they could go.

 

*******

*ding ding ding*

FrenchFry- Wats up

To FrenchFry- nothing just waiting for Tommy to get home.

FrenchFry- Well can you do me a favor

To FrenchFry- and what is that

FrenchFry- tell everyone who your dating so they can stop bothering me

To FrenchFry- you know how Thomas feels

FrenchFry- but I am tried of people asking me

To FrenchFry- tell them to fuck off

FrenchFry- already tried

To FrenchFry- don't worry about it okay I'll talk to Thomas for you

FrenchFry-THANK YOU

To FrenchFry- NP

 

*******

Thomas returns home at nine a bit upset. The first thing he does is go to Hamilton who is sitting on the bed in a towel on his phone. Of corse he was. Thomas just flopped on top of him and fell asleep. Alex couldn't help but adore his baby.

"Goodnight sweetie"

Alex gave him a small kiss on the head and decided he need to get some sleep. Alex feel asleep almost as fast as Thomas. 

At 3 am Thomas knows what he forgot to do. So now he has to wake up Alex.

"Alex,princess wake up"

Alex wakes up reluctantly " What the hell Thomas its 3 am" Thomas stares at Alex before he says anything " I just wanted to say I love you"

 

"I love you too Thomas"


	7. Wink wonk

"Sit" Thomas commanded Alex."Strip" Thomas was barking commands at Alex. Once Alex was finished what he was told to do. He was forced into a rough kiss. Thomas started moving his hands down Alexs' torso to his ass. He grab it and with that he earned a small moan from Alex.

"You like that Princess?You wanna be my little cock slut tonight?"

Thomas then wrapped his hand around Alex's cock and start to stroke it slowly." Y-yes Daddy p-please." I was getting hard for Alex to form words correctly." Then show me how much you want it." Alex wiggled out of Thomas' grip and layed on his back. He stuck one finger in to his hole with a small moan." d-d-daddy   
i-i will d-do any-anything p-p" he was cut off by his own moan. Alex shoved another finger inside of himself."p-p-please daddy." 

Alex looked desperate and Thomas loved every seconded of it."What do you want me to do." Thomas looked at Alex intensely waiting for a response." I-I w-want you t-to t-t-take me a-and m-make m-m-me c-c-c-cry f-f-for y-y-y-you p-please." Alex had almost a whole fist in himself at this point." Okay princess if you say so." Alex removed his hand and not even a second later Thomas slaps into him."Fuck....your so tight" Thomas went slow for a while earning soft moans from Alex. Thomas started to go faster and faster until Alex was on the verge of tears. Thomas grabbed the base of Alex's cock so he couldn't come." P-please..Daddy I n-need t-to c-c-come." At this point Alex started to sob and he was begging to come until he felt a warm liquid fill inside of him. He didn't even notice Thomas was about to cum until he felt inside of him.

"Now you can come princess." Thomas gave Alex a few strokes and Alex came all over himself."fuck" Alex looked like a mess his hair everywhere cum all over him and inside of him."don't worry daddy will start a bath and we can get in together." With that Thomas was gone. Alex sat and looked up at the sealing waiting for Thomas to return. Alex thought about work and how he got to where he was."Alex baby you okay?" When Thomas walked in he didn't realize it but he was still crying."yeah I am fine" Thomas then picked him up and put him in the tub before getting in himself. Thomas let Alex lay on his chest and Thomas played with his hair." You were such a good boy for daddy you know that." Alex blushed at the praise he received." And baby you know I would never replace you." Alex love hearing Thomas say sweet things to him.

They got cleaned up and Thomas layed Alex on the bed before picking out clothes. Thomas picked out some black spandex shorts and a light blue tee shirt. Thomas help Alex get dressed and then layed him back down. Alex fell asleep pretty fast compared to Thomas. Thomas sat up half the night looking at Alex's phone light up.

(Group chat)

FrenchFry- I am done with people asking me if there dating

Turtle-why

SpyBoy-yeah why you know something 

FuckLee-oh please we all know Thomas made Alex his bitch

Work#1-how do you know

FuckLee-oh come on like Thomas would date anyone

A.Burr-can you all shut it I am trying to sleep

Work#2-Me too can we talk about this in the morning 

FrenchFry- but it is

Work#1-she means here

FrenchFry-oh yeah I forgot well then bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the smut ain't detail I wrote this well having a breakdown and it was 1:30am so I am sorry next weeks will be better


	8. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry

Umm i just wanna say I am sorry I had to finish stuff with school and family drama I will try to write more often but I am really really sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and give me ideas for the next chapter or how to improve my writing


End file.
